Beck The Tease
by Beckford
Summary: Beck is a tease and Jade hates it. Need I say more. { Rated M for basically being all smut }


"Oh, mm..." Jade moaned breathlessly as her boyfriend, Beck, pressed his waist harder against hers.

His hands pinned hers back above her head; her thighs were spread for his bucking hips. Their clothes, a somewhat neat pile beside them on the bed. Well, most of their clothes. Beck always took forever undressing her, due to the fact that he was king of foreplay and teasing. Beck lived for this. It frustrated the hell out of Jade, which he also lived for. Especially when it drove her into screaming mode.

Her black cotton panties separated her hot center from his dick which protruded out of his undone fly, still masked behind his boxer briefs. Beck was smirking now, thrusting just the tip of his clothed cock at her entrance again and again without once going inside.

"Mm, shit!" she gasped, gripping his hands tighter. "Please, babe.. don't."

"Don't what?" he whispered, kissing a trail up the side of her hot neck, ending at her pulse point. His hips continued in a slow rhythm. Beck could feel how soaked she was, even through their underwear.

"That..." Jade managed to get out as he sucked hard at her throat.

"Oh? I thought those sounds meant I was doing good. But mmkay.."

He reached down to fix the black skirt that was bunched up high against her waist attempting to re-clothe her, still sucking away at the spot he had been working at.

"No!" Jade grunted. "No, keep going..." She was panting now, which meant her anger was just beginning to boil inside her. The sound of her helpless cries and whimpers only made his dick harder against her slick panties.

Beck licked his lips before pulling away to look down at the deep purple mark located just under her earlobe. He was more than satisfied. His mouth was looking for something else and it settled for the tops of her breasts which heaved up and down from her being so breathless.

His hips started again, this time allowing the head of his dick to poke and grind at her sensitive clit. His pace was slightly faster and felt her hips buck upwards suddenly; violently against his.

"Oh, fuck! No, s-stop...!"

"Fine," he whispered huskily into the center of her cleavage. He could see the drops of sweat that formed just above her skin. Oh, how much he fucking loved when he could make her sweat.

"NO!"

"No, keeping going...?"

"NO!"

His hips stopped abruptly and he was able to suppress a laugh, but her long black eyelashes managed to spring open just in time to catch a glimpse of one of his smirks.

His smiled faded. Her moans ceased. And her piercing blue eyes met his. She hadn't even said a word since he stopped but it sent shivers down his spine, the way she looked at him in that sexy way.

"Beck," her tone of voice was so husky and low, all he could do was stare at the small part in her lips and hope she only wanted him more now.

Jade noticed him eyeing her mouth, relaxed. She decided to play along with his little game of 'torture the girlfriend'_. _This time by her rules.

Her hands were still pinned back, but that sure as hell couldn't stop her. Her head lifted carefully off the bed, pausing just before his mouth. Then she parted his lips with her tongue, diving in in a slow, sensual motion; tossing and swirling and licking at him. The sounds of their battling wet mouths drove him insane.

She stopped so she could see her boyfriend's face. His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes were shut. And she swore she could hear a low groan forming deep in the back of his throat as they kissed.

"If you take that cock out... and fuck me hard and fast right now.." her tongue slipped in against his just once before speaking against his parted mouth. Her breath was so hot and sweet. "You can put it anywhere. And we can do it...anywhere."

"Anywhere...?"

Her head was off the bed again, this time she wanted a taste of his earlobe. Her teeth latched on and her words were almost a moan.

"Anywhere, baby."

Beck was ready to release himself at her words alone. He bit his lip to think, though he knew he had already lost. He knew that. She knew that.

"Pants. Off."

Jade: 1, Beck: 0

* * *

**Note from author: **OH BADE#Q($%OASDFm Ok. So, this isn't my best, but I thought it would be fun to start a mini smut series... of just smut. Each chapter will be of, well, the title pretty much says it all. Maybe I'll even start _Jade the Tease._ Idk, you tell me. Keep in mind the next one will be better, pinky promise.


End file.
